


Pauper and Prince

by Pvt_Winters



Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [9]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Short Story, this is a shitpost that just came out of nowhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pvt_Winters/pseuds/Pvt_Winters
Summary: Ever since she saw him for the first time at the banquet, Blair has never been able to forget about the force of handsomeness that is Andrew Hanbridge...
Relationships: Blair/Andrew Hanbridge
Series: Pvt Winters' LWA short stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668910
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Pauper and Prince

_Andrew Hanbridge._

_That is the name of that handsome boy she first saw at the banquet._

_What a handsome boy she is._

_Blair has spent much of her teenage life looking for the perfect boy for her to call a boyfriend. She did so much to ensure that she is going to be attractive to any boys that will see her. Wearing pretty dresses, applying makeup, wearing jewelry, and even padding her chest to make herself look... bigger._

_But now, no other could ever hope to compete with the force of handsomeness that is Lord Andrew Hanbridge, son of Earl Paul Hanbridge._

_Oh, how she wished she could run her fingers through his dark brown hair, look straight into his green eyes, capture his lips with hers..._

_"Blair."_

_Oh, what a blissful thought._

_"Blair."_

_If only she has a chance to see him again..._

_"BLAIR!"_

...

**Purple Team's dorm**

Blair suddenly found herself literally shaken out of her daydream by Avery.

"Blair, were you daydreaming about Andrew again?" Avery asked with an eyeroll.

Blair blinked a few times in order to fully snap herself back into the waking world, before answering, "No, I'm not!"

"Are you sure?" Mary jumped in and teased. "Because after that banquet, you were awfully jealous about him interacting with Diana..."

"Turns out it was just because they've known each other for a long time..." Avery added. "But you thought Andrew was attracted by Diana's beauty and bigger... assets..."

They were kind of right about that. Blair really is a bit jealous of Diana having better chances at attracting boys with her gorgeousness, as well as her bust which is the largest among Luna Nova's students. Even with chest pads, Blair still couldn't match Diana's naturally D-sized bust, and she hated how that would allow the cabbage-haired prodigy to steal all the boys from her without much effort...

"Oh, have I mentioned that last week, you binge-watched every movie that has Tom Holland in them-" Mary then added. "-only because Tom Holland looked like Andrew?"

That... was kind of true. Blair's face turned as red as a tomato as she recalled how she agreed to binge-watch those movies just so she could...

"Oh, and how about that night when you dreamed that you and Andrew were..." Avery continued. "And you..."

Blair couldn't take the embarrassment anymore. "Alright, alright! I _am_ daydreaming about Andrew!" She loudly declared just to avoid further embarrassment. "And haven't we promised to go shopping today?"

Avery looked away smugly, proud that she made her teammate spill the beans. "Way to change the topic, lover girl." She teased. "But yeah, we promised to go shopping in town today, and we're not breaking that promise..."

...

**Blytonbury**

The Purple Team soon arrived in town without any incident.

"So, what are you two planning on doing today?" Avery asked, as she and her teammates walked down the streets of Blytonbury.

"I checking out the movies store..." Mary answered. "See if they have _Avengers: Endgame_ on sale."

"I'm going to look for some new clothes I can wear for my WitchTube livestreams." Avery said. "What about you, Blair?"

Blair didn't answer, even as both Avery and Mary waved their hands in front of her eyes.

"Are you daydreaming about making out with Andrew again?" Avery directed at Blair.

That seemed to wake Blair up from whatever she was thinking about. "Uh, no..." She blushed. "I-I was just thinking about what to shop for."

Mary hid a snicker with her hand.

...

An hour later, the Purple Team girls are done with their shopping, and have met up with each other in the town center.

"Well, this sucks..." Avery complained, having bought nothing during her shopping. "I didn't find any clothes that would look good for my livestreams."

"I did find _Avengers: Endgame_." Mary happily said as she produced the Blu-Ray case of the movie in question from her shopping bag, along with a few other movies, to show them to her teammates. "As well as _Spider-Man: Far From Home_ , _Godzilla: King of the Monsters_ , and _The Rise of Skywalker_."

"Well, congratulations, Mary." Avery said dully. "What about you, Blair?" She turned toward her blonde teammate.

Blair dipped her hands into her shopping bag, and pulled out several make-ups. "I bought these!" She said happily.

"Let me guess: you bought these so you can use them to make yourself look more attractive to Andrew?" Avery teased.

"Not just Andrew!" Blair countered. "Any handsome boy that I might come... across... in..." She suddenly trailed off, and dropped all her items in the process.

"Blair?" Avery and Mary asked at the same time. Wondering what is going on, they both turned toward the direction their blonde teammate is staring at.

To everyone's surprise, Andrew and Frank are seen emerging from a cafe.

"It's him!" Blair said in excitement. "It's Andrew Hanbridge himself!"

"Is that really him?" Avery wondered out loud.

"Yeah, that's him, and his friend who is also at the banquet..." Mary noted.

Blair seems offended that her roommates' reactions were so dull. "Why do you two look so dull?! Weren't you two also fawning over him back at the banquet?!"

"His face got really dull after I've seen it enough times on the internet..." Avery gave a dull response.

"I did mention that Tom Holland looked just like him, and after that binge-watching of all Tom Holland movies, well..." Mary gave a similarly dull response.

Blair didn't know whether to laugh or cry at her teammates' responses. "You two are so-"

"Hey, girls." Frank suddenly appeared next to the Purple Team and greeted them.

The blonde boy's sudden appearance caused the girls to jump a bit.

"You three are from Luna Nova, right?" Frank asked the girls.

Avery was the first to speak up. "H-how do you know?" She stuttered a bit due to being caught by surprise.

"Well, you three were the first to scream excitedly like fangirls when he appeared at the banquet that time." Frank responded.

"And also," Andrew soon caught up with Frank. "it was not exactly easy to forget the distinctive hair you three have."

Avery and Mary didn't know what to say, as they were not expecting to even be meeting Andrew, much less be this close to him.

Blair, on the other hand, became so nervous at the prospect of her crush being this close to her that she felt every muscle in her body going numb.

Andrew then turned toward the drill-haired blonde. "Say, is it just me, or were you a bit... smaller..." He dipped his eyes lower for a bit before going back up. "than when I last saw you?"

Blair hitched a breath upon hearing that. Of all the things Andrew noticed about her, it was the size of her bust. She placed a hand over her chest, and then cursed herself for forgetting to wear her chest pads before coming to town.

Frank suddenly elbowed Andrew in a casual, teasing way. "Say, Andy, I never knew you could ever speak so casually."

Andrew sighed. "There is no need to be formal 24/7. I am not like Diana..." He said.

"S-speaking of Diana..." Blair spoke up to draw Andrew's attention back on her. "were the two of you... um... you know...?"

Andrew let out an amused chuckle at that. "No, we're not. We're just childhood acquaintances." He then clarified. "Why do you think so? Because I looked like I was attracted by her beauty back at the banquet?"

"She's not?"

"No. She's too stoic and robot-like for any boys to even consider dating."

Blair gasped. "So that means you're still... available?"

"If you put it that way, yes." Andrew answered. "From the way you asked... you want to date me?"

Blair squealed in excitement upon hearing that. "Yes, yes, yes!"

After her excited response, the last thing the drill-haired blonde remembers is a warm and moist feeling between her thighs before passing out.

"Blair? Blair! Are you alright?!" Mary called out worriedly.

"Oh dear, she got so wet that she passed out. Again." Avery said as she placed her palm over her face.

"This isn't the first time this has happened?" Frank wondered out loud.

...

_Blair has no idea how long she was out cold for..._

_But she does remember that she had a dream that she has a body as gorgeous and busty as Diana's, and she is making out with Andrew..._

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone pointed out how Paul Hanbridge looks like Colin Firth, but nobody pointed out that Andrew looks like Tom Holland, especially how he appears in the MCU Spiderman films.
> 
> Also, Diana isn't interested in attracting boys with her beauty or anything like that, but Blair has no way of knowing it.


End file.
